


I'm Sorry, What?

by artisticallyGay



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Remus being Remus, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay
Summary: Remus gives Virgil a surprise offer.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dukexiety
Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	I'm Sorry, What?

**Author's Note:**

> "dukexiety w/ "im sorry what" as a dialogue prompt?"
> 
> -request from discord user

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Virgil asked, dumbstruck. He stared at Remus, brows furrowed and mouth agape, as Remus bounced on his feet with a toothy grin on the duke's space. The anxious side had been relaxing in the living room, listening to music when Remus rose out from behind the couch and scared Virgil with a scream. As well as an unexpected proposition.

"I wanna take you on a date, nervous Nancy! Didn't you hear me the first time?" Remus leaned over the back of the couch and continued to grin. He and Virgil stared at each other for a long moment, Remus blinking one eye at a time.

"Okay...? But why?" Virgil slid off the couch, tucking away his earbuds into his hoodie pockets. "Is this some sort of joke?" he asked with a glare

"Oh come on Virge!" Remus dramatically gasped, placing a hand to his chest in a mock-offended manner. "You know that brutal honesty is my policy. I wanna take you on a date and because I like you and I think your butt is cute."

Virgil's eyes widened and his face flared up with a blush almost immediately. "You...you like me?"

"Hello~! Earth to Tickle-Me-Emo!" Remus dipped down from behind the couch to pop up next to the anxiety side and toss an arm around Virgil's shoulders. "I like you and your butt, so I wanna take you out! I know I'm not the _most_ appealing out of the others, but it wouldn't hurt to humor me just for a night." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, leaning in a little closer to Virgil.

Virgil squinted at Remus in thought before sighing, "You aren't gonna give me an actual choice in this, are ya?"

"Nope!" Remus cackled and gave Virgil a sloppy kiss on the cheek and let go of him. He headed back to the couch, standing in front of it. "Be at my place for eight sweet cheeks! No need to dress nice, or dress at all~." He fell back and let himself flip and fall over behind the couch, sinking out.

Virgil stood for a moment, dumbstruck again. He pressed a hand against the spot where Remus kissed him, blush fading. his lips quirked into a small smile.

Maybe just one date wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
